This statewide Drug Abuse Education Project has undertaken to mobilize and coordinate community, regional, and state resources in order to minimize drug abuse conditions and casualties. It seeks to mobilize these resources by providing training, consultation, and community organization at the local and regional level - developing appropriate skills, interrelationships, and awareness to meet local drug abuse needs. At the same time it seeks to exert influence on regional and state agencies to support and respond to community needs and efforts. Five Regional Drug Education Coordinators operating out of Community Mental Health Clinics and supervised by the Vermont State Alcohol and Drug Abuse Division Community Organizer provide the full time staff for the program. Their strategies include: the development of community teams whose concern is youth services, alternatives, and school/community responsiveness to high risk youth; the training of educators, social service workers, and health professionals in drug abuse prevention, counseling and referral skills; consultation and application of particular change strategies to institutions and systems serving high risk youth; and development of better coordination, visibility, and use of drug abuse resources by rural communities.